1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal apparatus, and more paticulaly, to a battery operated portable terminal apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of portable terminal apparatus are known which may be used for a wide variety of financial, shopping, and other transactions. In addition, portable terminal apparatus may be used in a data collecting system for collecting quality data from a factory and sending the data to a host computer. These portable terminal apparatus have a central processing unit, a display device, a keyboard, a memory, and a battery for providing predetermined voltage to the display device, the keyboard, the central processing unit, and the memory.
The prior art portable terminal apparatus have a battery insertion slot for recieving the battery, and a storing portion for storing the battery. The battery has a notch cut in one end. The portable terminal apparatus also had a locking lever for projecting into the notch cut upon insertion of the battery. The lock lever locks the battery into a predetermined position. The lock lever releases from the notch when the other end of the lock lever is depressed. Accordingly, it is possible to lock and release the battery. However, if the insertion port is pointed downward when the lock lever is released, the battery falls away onto the floor or other area and often is damaged.
Accordingly, in the prior art device, the battery was often broken. Furthermore, the prior art device caused danger to the operator from the battery falling onto his foot.